


tributary

by radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)



Series: Bars Of A Certain Kind [9]
Category: Gabriel's Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/radiochattertherapy





	tributary

when we first met i was still her girl even though she left me long ago

i still loved the boys 

when we first met we were hopeless fools, holding tight to innocence 

when i met you i was a forest fire and you were the sun

now i am a creek and you are a pond and i flow into you and the kids skip rocks across us and ripple ourselves 

will he be your riverbed silt and rock bottom, holding you up? will he be your banks, will he damn us to be dammed

i only pray now to my god and my goddesses that i do not lose you, one of the only ones ive ever loved! 

you i have trusted with all of my secrets except the most terrible ones (the ones that swirl terrifying in my head (slice, hurt, harm, bleed) (falling, loss, gone) (death) ) 

you who are the foundation to my haunted house 

you who alone can calm me down and who smell like forgiveness 

i need you, and i cannot lose you


End file.
